The Crimson Zebraffe
by batbird
Summary: Aang and Katara go to a fancy restaurant, with another couple. Needs some editing, be warned.


Being the Avatar had certain perks, to be sure. Everywhere he went in the Earth Kingdom, he was offered free things like meals, livestock, brides... and so forth. Being still at heart the humble monk, Aang declined the material possessions showered upon him. Still, there were still some opportunities that Aang wasn't too conflicted to take advantage of.

One such opportunity presented itself while Aang was attempting to book reservations at the Crimson Zebraffe. Aang had heard from Toph that the waiting list often was several months long, and he fully expected his wait to extend till at least the winter. Which is why he was so surprised when the Maitre'd announced he'd have a spot available the following day.

"Ah, I understand... what?! I thought your waiting list was huge! You're not just giving this to me because I'm the Avatar, right?"

"Oh, no... we have not had much business lately," the stuffy looking fellow replied.

Aang peeked inside the door. "It's completely full in there."

"We had a cancellation."

Aang had been exposed to this treatment before, and decided not to fight it. "Well, okay. Oh, and can we make that a party of four?"

"Certainly, sir. Oh, this is going to be splendid!" he replied. Aang cocked an eyebrow. "Um, I mean your meal, it will be absolutely splendid."

Aang pondered exactly what this meant as he meandered his way back home.

The home provided by the government of Ba Sing Se was another benefit befitted on Aang and his friends for saving the world. Aang refused, of course, but Sokka was more than willing to accept in his stead. And, since the group had a desire to stay together rather than return to their respective homes, it had become their de facto residence, at least when its members weren't engaged in various trips they were often called on.

The house was roughly the same as was provided them last time they visited, although not exactly the same, as that one currently had a large hole in the side. There were rooms for each member of the group, including Aang. Still, Aang kept his room largely free of decoration and excess, save for a few momentos from his journeys... a bison whistle, a noodle portrait of the former Fire Lord, a wanted poster for the Runaway, and so on. Aang took a seat on the bed, when a knock came on the door.

"You don't have to knock, come on in!" he said.

Katara entered. She had taken to wearing Earth Kingdom fashion, and was now attired almost entirely in green rather than her customary blue or fire nation red. Aang thought it looked nice on her, like everything else.

"Oh, Katara! I went to the Zebraffe, you wouldn't believe it"  
"Let me guess, they tried to give you a free meal"  
"Not exactly. Do you have plans tomorrow night"  
"They actually have a place available? This soon? Oh, that's wonderful!" Katara said while rushing in to embrace Aang. "Wait... did they bump you up because you're the Avatar"  
"If we always worry about things like that we'll never have time to enjoy our selves," Aang retorted. Anyway, we have a table for 8:00 tomorrow"  
"Oh, this'll be great, Aang! You know, we've been spending so much time at the Jasmine Dragon... and it's like we've never had an honest-to-goodness date"  
"Well, uh, this is going to be a double date, actually." "Oh, really? Will Suki and Sokka be back by then? Or has Toph found someone? Ha ha, I bet she has? Is it the Duke"  
"No, actually... it's the Fire Lord and Mai."

"Of course I like Zuko, and I like Mai too. It's just unexpected! First we get the reservation, then we're having it with them too."

"Well, their arrival was unexpected! They're meeting with Earth Kingdom officials to talk about giving back the colonies. And they're not our enemies anymore! I mean, you hugged Zuko, I definitely will always remember that. And Mai... wait, is it Mai you're bothered by?"

"Well, sort of. I mean, she DID viciously persue us for a few months. Plus she's so... gloomy. I don't understand her, Aang."

"But she saved Sokka and Suki's life, and got sent to jail for it!"

"No... she was trying to save her boyfriend's life. Look, Aang. I don't think she's going to try to kill us or anything, but it'll just be awkward." 


End file.
